This study will compare the effectiveness of the topical anesthetic cream (EMLA) with the current standard circumcision anesthesia at the University Hospital (DPNB). The research, which will use videotaped sequences, will compare the effectiveness of each anesthetic during circumcision by evaluating infant pain responses which include heart rate, oxygen saturation, salivary cortisol, and behavioral pain manifestations as measured by the Infant Pain Index (IPI).